Scent of Spring Breath
by flowerguard
Summary: HighSchoolAU! Momo and Bambietta's teenage life has been added with a essence of romance. What will happen between Momo and her childhood friend? What will happen with Bambietta being placed near two person she dislike?


**Scent of Spring Breath**

* * *

 **Bambi**

 **xxx**

Did I ever mention that I'm not a morning person? Well no, I am not. My sister just had to turn on the bedroom light. I told her multiple times for these past days to never do that. Apparently, today I have to force myself up early. I walk to the dining room in quick pace then give my blazer and school bag to the butler before taking a seat next to my sister. I greet my family a good morning and it still feel unreal the fact that Mom and Momo are here. It always have been me and Dad for these last thirteen years. My parents divorced when Momo and I were very young but then miracle happened, they fell back in love and remarried during the Golden Week, which just ended yesterday.

I noticed Momo put her bag on the floor, beside the leg of her seat and I can't help but to let out a snort. "You could've ask the maid to hold the bag for you. What's the point of having one anyway?"

"I have hands Bambi," she replied as nicely as possible. She hands me the strawberry jam which she knows it's the flavor I love to put on my toasted bread. "Dad, I'm walking to school on my own."

"No," he answered firmly. "Your school is too far. I have told Hiro to drive you."

"Can he just drop me in front of the small store before that?" she asked.

"Why?" I look to Momo with a smirk. "Don't want anyone from school to know you're a Basterbine?"

Momo rolled her eyes, "No. To avoid _tons_ of questions that I know I have to answer repeatedly to all people I know." My parents held the wedding ceremony in private because Mom doesn't want to make it grand, she said its a hassle. We only invited our relatives and our parents closest friends. I told my friends about it but didn't even bother to invite them and in Momo's case, she didn't tell a soul about it.

"Just listen to your father Momo," Mom said. "Remember you guys had an agreement."

Mom was referring to the promise Dad and Momo made just days before the wedding. Dad had ask Momo to transfer to my school since our house is much near to mine. However, Momo turned the idea down, saying that she wanted to spend the rest of her high school life with her friends before setting off to college. Dad respects her decision and in return Momo had to agree to be sent to and from school by our chauffeur.

Of course, Momo remember their agreement. "Fine."

* * *

Hiro has to send me first before driving Momo to her school. I just found out her school starts thirty minutes later than mine. Momo is trying to fix her hair bun which made me roll my eyes. "Give that thing to me. You look old with that hairstyle." I snatch the elastic hairband from her and began combing her hair with my fingers. "Just a simple ponytail will do."

"Thanks Bambi."

After tying up her hair, I make sure her bangs look proper. Unlike her, I don't like styling up my hair except for important occasion. "So, you're planning to set off to school on your own?"

I see her smiling. "You know me so well."

"How could I not? I'm your twin after all."

Momo is older than me by twelve minutes. We have similar features except how our body developed. Momo is much slimmer than I am, her bust doesn't grow as mine and I know how much she's aware of it, not to mention I'm one inch taller than her.

"You won't tell them, right Hiro?" Momo asked, not sure if Hiro is willingly to disobey our father.

"I won't, Miss Momo." I could see his thin lips form a smile through the rear view mirror. "You have my word."

"Thanks!"

Hiro and my eyes met. I'm narrowing my eyes to give him a message of how much trouble he will be if he breaks his words. "I'm watching you," I mouthed.

The car stops right in front of my school's gate. "We have arrive Miss Bambietta. Do you want me to pick you up first or Miss Momo?"

"Momo and don't even bother to get me because I will ask someone to send me home." I grab my bag then leave the car. Hiro quickly make a U-turn, and now heading towards my sister's school.

"Hey Bambi!" Candice's voice could hear from the distance. She waves her hand, it much more like she's signaling me to walk closer and so I did. Looks like Giselle. Liltotto, and Meninas with her. I forced them to come to school early since my dad still searching for another driver for me. "Morning! So where's your twin? You're not going to introduce her to us today?"

I frowned. "I told you she won't be attending our school." I'm not planning to introduce Momo to them anyway. "Any good news before I got here?"

All of us are now heading to the classroom and Candice starts filling some good news, "There is this guy from first year. His name is Eric and he's really into you. So my little honey told me that he's going to confess to you later." Candice is the gossip girl in this school, she know's all things from losers to popular kids. Well not all but she is fast to know about everything.

I rolled my eyes the second time today. "Okay. All I have to do is turn him down mercilessly but I have to check him out before I could mock him. So, any other else?"

"Well, when there is good news, there is always the bad news."

Gee, I can't wait to hear what's it about. "Shoot."

"Cang Du and Bazzard Black seats are placed right next to you," Giselle smiles and its creepy. "The teacher rearranged the seating plan."

Whenever Giselle smiles that way, it never meant to be good. "Am I going to sit between them?"

"Yup." Liltotto answered while sucking her lollipop. How does she able to eat a lot of candies in the morning?

"Great." I wanted to scream but I need to calm down first. "Now I have to sit with between hot-headed idiot and arrogant, smartass prick!" Okay, I raised my voice in the end.

"I really have no idea why you distaste Bazzard so much." Meninas giggles. "He's kind of hot for a hot-head." I swear the rest of us groaning inside because of Meninas bad pun.

* * *

 **x+x+x**

 **A/N :** Hope you enjoy the first chapter! Every time I see Momo and Bambi together, I couldn't help but to see those two could be sisters. Please leave a review so I know what you guys think! Oh, and English is not my first language, please point out if there are any grammar errors! ^^


End file.
